


Full Moon Night

by orphan_account



Category: CLC (Band), K-pop
Genre: Agony, F/F, Pain, Romance, Suffering, might be too early but kjahsldkjasd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yeeun feels someone is missing.Then a call came.
Relationships: Chong Ting Yan | Elkie/Jang Yeeun
Kudos: 9





	Full Moon Night

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: Due to personal reasons, I will be orphaning this fic. Thank you for the memories and goodbye.
> 
> hahahahahahahahaha i hate myself, why did I write this
> 
> please note this is about Elkie leaving Cube so if you're still ouchy on that, please do not read :( love yourself

The moon that night was full.

Yeeun, crowded with her thoughts, excused herself from the dinner table with the crystals. Eyes glazing over where the moonlight hit, fingers hovering over her phone’s lock screen.

It has been months.

It should have felt like months.

But no matter how much she tried, she always thinks back to her. Her surroundings felt uncanny with something, someone, just missing within it. It’s subtle but Yeeun couldn’t help but think over it.

One less toothbrush within their cabinet, one less person contributing to the daily chatter, the seats they used to occupy were now free by one.

Yeeun thinks. She props herself near the window, glass magnifying South Korea’s wide night sky.

Yeeun thinks. Staring at the photo of a woman smiling at her phone.

Yeeun thinks.

Because that’s the only thing she could do against the Elkie-shaped hole crying in her heart.

* * *

The moon that night was full.

Elkie looked up through the window of the studio. Sweat still formed at the tip of her brow from the numerous schedules she had for that day.

It wasn’t that bad.

She largely prefers the strain of work than the boredom of idling.

Although something was amiss within it.

There was no noisy clatter in waiting rooms, no one bickering in the background while she got her makeup done.

No one filming themselves gorge on food, no Cheat Key camera, no Produsorn camera, no Oh Seunghee camera, or Seungmong camera.

No short blonde hair snuggling up to her here.

Her heart aches. 

Elkie looks around. The photographers were busy editing her new photos, the staff were either stretching or munching on some snacks, and her manager excused themselves to the smoking area.

It shouldn’t take too much time, right?

She takes her phone out. Momentarily smiling at the photo of Yeeun stuck to her lockscreen.

Then she speed dials--

* * *

Yeeun looks up, startled by the sudden vibration ringing in her hand.

Who would call her in this hour? She thought.

Then her eyes settled on the familiar name written at her phone

_ Elkie _

_Elkie-- Elkie!_ Elkie is calling her!

Haste possessed Yeeun fingers, shock shooting like electricity through her body and her feet tingled as she brought her phone up to her ear.

“Hello?” Yeeun answers. Nervously.

“Hey.” Elkie replies. Sweetly. “Haven’t talked to you in a while.”

“Oh, really? And who’s fault do you think that is?” Yeeun laughs.

“I was busy, okay!” … “But you’re right. I didn’t really give you a way to contact me and I should have called before… I don’t know… Months.”

Elkie’s voice trails off. Yeeun doesn’t reply.

“Yen?”

“Yes, Ting?”

“...I miss you.”

Yeeun frowns. Not of anger, not with disappointment but because she wanted to tell so many things to her.

Because she wants to let her know how much she felt without her.

Because because because--

Yeeun also missed her.

“...Hey, Yeeun.”

“Yeah?” This time, Yeeun croaks. Tears on the verge of spilling through the corner of her eyes.

Elkie audibly takes a deep breath from the other line.

“The moon is beautiful tonight.”

She doesn’t answer. She raises her head to look at the blurred moon through her tears, but she doesn't answer. Yeeun didn’t want to show it through her voice, not like this.

Although she manages to croak out something of an acknowledgement. Elkie smiles bittersweet at the sound of it.

“I’m sorry I’ve been gone too long. I love you.”

_ No, don’t be sorry-- We all talked about this-- I understand--  _ Yeeun wanted to say, but none of it came out. Perhaps buried under her feelings, or maybe those feelings had a vice grip on her vocal chords.

Either way, Yeeun took a staggered breath.

“I love you too, Ting.” She cries. Softly.

“Mhmm…”

The line died down, reduced to nothing but sobs and sniffles. It was strangely comforting to Elkie, to hear those emotions, but she also felt sorry. Her eyes glazed towards the moon, an unreadable expression wearing her usual ice cold beauty.

A foreign language comes out of Elkie’s side of the line. Yeeun couldn’t hear it clearly but she knew their time was up.

“I’m sorry, I have to go.”

“It’s okay. I’m just glad I got to hear your voice again.”

Elkie laughs bittersweet.

“I’ll call again next time I’m free. Hopefully it doesn’t take another full moon for me to talk to you though.”

“Maybe. I wouldn’t mind if the moon is this beautiful again though.”

“Oh, really?” Elkie chuckles. “Okay, I’ll keep that in mind. Good night Yen!”

“Good night Ting.”

_ Click. _

Yeeun’s phone goes quiet. Her tears slowly dried up, dulled by the stinging pain within her heart.

It wasn’t enough. How could a short call ever be enough for months of longing?

But for now that’s all she could have. For now that’s all Elkie could give.

Yeeun gives one last look to the sky before moving away from the glass window.

The moon that night was full.

And so were the words they left unspoken for each other.


End file.
